Lower respiratory tract infections such as bronchiolitis and pneumonia in pediatrics and some adults are caused by respiratory syncytial virus. The therapies include the controversial ribavirin for treatment or humanized RSV monoclonal antibodies (Synagis) for prevention. The cost per season for Synagis prophylaxis is about US$ 5,000. In the absence of an effective vaccine, RSV remains a serious health threat and effort must be mounted to find effective and more economical therapies. An innovative approach of treating RSV infection with ethnobotanical (EB) preparations was identified in Phase I of this project and this concept has the potential of reducing the current treatment cost. In Phase I, the feasibility of the concept was proved by the significant in vitro and in vivo anti-RSV activity, which was better or comparable to ribavirin. This approach of using EB preparations with historical use as a treatment to target diseases was developed in enough detail to provide a basis for further development of active ingredients as anti-RSV agents. In Phase II, the active compounds in these EB fractions will be chemically purified, characterized and developed to the level of readiness required to launch clinical evaluation of these compounds as therapeutic agents against RSV infections. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE